vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Kid (Bastion)
Summary The Kid is the protagonist of Bastion. Living alone with his mother in Caelondia, he served on the rippling walls for 5 years, hoping to earn extra money to take care of her. After coming home and finding his mother passed away, and that all the money he sent her way was long gone, he decided to serve another five years, for the first time in it's history. He gained the trust of the city marshals, and was sent to scout far beyond the walls, when the Calamity struck, and destroyed nearly everything, forcing him to flee to the Bastion, Caelondia's safe haven. From there, he met Rucks, and set out to hopefully undo the calamity, whatever it takes. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: The Kid Origin: Bastion Gender: Male Age: Unknown, referred to as a kid. Classification: Caleondian, Survivor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (A trained soldier that can wield anything from experimental firearms to massive hammers), Accelerated Development (Can learn new techniques just by reading a guidebook on them), Attack Reflection (Can send melee attacks and projectiles back via his shield), limited Durability Negation (Several upgrades allow him to pierce through armor that is normally invulnerable to his attacks), Healing via Healing Tonics and certain spirits, Extrasensory Perception (His City Crest is capable of detecting power sources in the form of Cores and Shards), Statistics Amplification (Many spirits allow him to do critical damage under specific conditions or generally have his damage output heightened, various secret skills increase his speed dramatically for specific attacks), Resurrection (Hearty Punch allows The Kid to get up one more time when defeated, described to be able to "Almost Wake the Dead"), Limited Magnetism Manipulation (Fetching Fizz causes him to draw in stray fragments), Size Manipulation via Graver Gimlet, Sleep Manipulation via Snooze Dart (The snooze dart causes the target to lose consciousness), Invisibility via Sneaky Decoy, Poison Manipulation via various scumbag based upgrades, Status Effect Inducement via Stunning Wallop and various upgrades, Duplication via Ghost Blade (Can summon a copy of The Kid that slashes through everything in front of him), Summoning via Squirt Lure and Turret Surprise, Homing Attack via Tracking Critters and Tracking Processor, Explosion Manipulation via various weapons, Fire Manipulation via Fire Bellows, Non-Physical Interaction (Even when made intangible by Olak's blessing, heat fields and blasts from the mortar and calamity cannon can still damage enemies, and the Bullhead shield is capable of blocking their attacks), Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Type 1, was able to survive an encounter with the Lungblossom, who can cause people to lose their minds with one whiff of their breath), Sleep Manipulation (Got back up after being incapacitated by the fumes in Jawson Bog) Attack Potency: Multi City Block level+ (Can casually pulverize large amounts of stone with his hammer, the Calamity Cannon can vaporize this much rock) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can deflect Ura gunfire from close range), Higher via Secret Skills Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Capable of carrying heavy weapons, going so far as to be able to use an entire battering ram in combat) Striking Strength: Multi City Block Class+ Durability: Multi City Block level+ (Can withstand blasts from the Calamity Cannon point blank) Stamina: High (Marched for a week straight into Ura territory, in some cases having to fight off soldiers while in the midst of resting.) Range: Up to Tens of meters via various ranged weaponry Standard Equipment: The Kid has a massive arsenal of equipment to choose from, though he can only carry up to two weapons at any given time. There are also many upgrades to choose from, where The Kid is given a choice between two different effects to apply to his weapon. These include: |-|Cael Hammer= Heavy duty hammers such as this constructed Caelondia's famous Rippling Walls, and protected them from elements and foes alike. *'Sledge Head:' A harder, heavier hammerhead that delivers greater force on impact *'Battle Head:' A specially weighted hammerhead that gives The Kid a chance to deal critical damage ---- *'Extended Grip:' A longer grip that gives superior leverage and power. Grants a focus attack, where The Kid can defend for a few moments before swinging a powerful overhead strike at their opponent. *'Reverse Grip:' A special grip that can be used to shove aside even the most stubborn of targets. ---- *'Alloy Shaft:' A lighter but stronger shaft that puts more force behind every swing. *'Craftsman Shaft:' A specially-made hammer shaft designed for use with precision, giving the kid 100% more damage upon a critical hit ---- *'Checkered Face:' A patterened face that can smash through all but the toughest defenses, ignoring armor that would normally deflect The Kid's attacks. *'Bell Face:' A convex face whose smaller surface area can deliver stunning force, allowing The Kid to stun opponents with an overhead swing. ---- *'Cael Engravings:' Etchings of a traditional Caelondian song that motivated workers on the Rippling Walls, increasing The Kid's damage. *'Ura Engravings:' Etchings of an old Ura proverb oft quoted during sensitive matters, allowing The Kid to deal more critical hits for 150% more damage. |-|Fang Repeater= A munition chamber fashioned from an unlucky beast gives a distinct silhouette to these silent repeating rifles, once favored by Ura Hunters. *'Double Clip:' A high capacity ammo drum that gives The Kid 8 extra bolts to fire with one clip. *'Speed Clip:' A custom-fitted magazine makes for minimal downtime while firing. ---- *'Heavy Bolts:' A double wide bolt made of bone, built to cut deeper than usual. *'Flurry Bolts:' A custom cartridge filled with countless bone shards, allowing The Kid to shoot faster, at the cost of a wider attack spread. ---- *'Hollowed Chamber:' A larger ammunition chamber that allows for another 8 extra bolts in a single clip. *'Grooved Chamber:' A sleek ammunition chamber enables lightning-quick reloading. ---- *'Reinforced Piston:' A reinforced firing mechanism propels bolts with superior force. *'Multi Pistion:' A custom-tuned firing mechanism overrides firing-rate limitations. ---- *'Bounding Critters:' Parasitic creatures living in each bolt causes ricochets on contact. *'Tracking Critters:' Voracious creatures living in each bolt cause bolts to automatically track targets. |-|Breaker's Bow= With these durable lightweight bows, Caelondian Breaker divisions reconnitered the farthest reaches of the land in the name of their City. *'Speed String:' A light but durable bowstring designed for faster firing. *'Power String:' A thick and heavy bowstring that packs superior power, allowing it to pierce through multiple enemies. ---- *'Stabweed Arrowheads:' A devastating arrow bristling with a hundred stabweed barbs. *'Scumbag Arrowheads:' A noxious arrow steeped in the muck of a Scumbag. ---- *'Supple Bow Limbs:' Highly Elastic limbs provide superior draw speeds while not compromising on power. *'Reinforced Bow Limbs:' Sturdier limbs put more force into every shot, allowing each arrow to hit several targets. ---- *'Cael Fletching:' Powerful well-crafted arrows in the tradition of the Caelondian Breakers. *'Ura Flectching:' Undeniably effective serrated arrows fletched in the tradition of Ura huntsmen. ---- *'Dual-Pulley System:' A time tested compound bow pulley that puts superior stopping power behind every arrow, to the point that enemies are knocked back. *'Hybrid Pulley System:' A custom compound bow pulley that launches arrows at such speeds that they can induce shock. |-|War Machete= The Ura once nearly sacked the City with these savage blades, which gave the City's missionaries a healthy respect for them. *'Keen Edge:' A mirrored, sharp blade forged purely for battle, allowing The Kid to deal critical hits. *'Serrated Edge:' An unsettling sawtoothed blade built for destruction. ---- *'Combat Handle:' A sturdy, well balanced grip ideal for close combat, allowing The Kid to deal 100% more damage with a critical hit. *'Launch Handle:' A special mechanism that launches hidden blades from the grip. ---- *'Alloy Tip:' A near-indestructible point that has little trouble pushing through to vital regions. *'Scumbag Tip:' A noxious point containing small hidden reservoirs of Scumbag muck. ---- *'Reinforced Spine:' A stronger alloy spine distributes more force efficiently across the blade. *'Split Spine:' A custom spine conceals an additional blade used for thrown attacks. ---- *'Graver Bolster:' An ultralight ridge between the blade and grip, which Gravers used to enhance their agility. *'Ura Bolster:' A traditional blade junction used by Ura Huntsmen, optimized for throwing. |-|Scrap Musket= A mass produced version of the very first Caelondian firearm, said to be a true terror. It belches searing clouds of jagged metal. *'Rifled Barrel:' A specially-crafted barrel designed to enhance the musket's accuracy and effective range. *'Smoothbore Barrel:' A polished barrel designed to enhance the spread of the musket's blast. ---- *'Heavy Shells:' Munition cartridges filled with sharp, hard packed alloy scrap, allowing The Kid to deal more damage. *'Impact Shells:' Munition cartridges filled with larger scrap pieces designed for impact force. ---- *'Tactical Stock:' A custom stock that enhances the musket's performance across it's effective range. *'Assault Stock:' A military-grade stock designed to reduce downtime between blasts. ---- *'Reinforced Chamber:' A sealed firing chamber results in superior stopping power with each blast. *'Expanded Chamber:' A larger firing chamber puts more pressure behind each blast, increasing impact.' ---- *'Cael Flintlock:' The Marshals discovered ways to double their Musket's firepower, literally firing a second volley with each shot. *'Ura Flintlock:' Ura Cannoneers specially retrofitted their weapons to incapacitate their targets. |-|Dueling Pistols= Small enough to be used in pairs, these pistols grew in popularity beyond the walls as Ura ambushes mounted. *'Expanded Cylinders:' Oversized firing cylinders allow for 4 extra bullets to be fired before having to reload. *'Sealed Cylinders:' Vacuum-sealed firing cylinders provide superior accuracy with every shot, eliminating bullet scatter that come with the pistols. ---- *'Speedloader Chambers:' Ultralight bullet chambers built to be loaded and unloaded quickly, at no expense to stopping power. *'High Caliber Chambers:' Heavy-duty bullet chambers made for use against larger targets but no less useful against smaller ones. ---- *'Wild Powder:' An experimental propellant that somehow causes bullets to bounce from target to target. *'Cauldron Powder:' A controversial propellant that produces so much force, it causes bullets to cut straight through targets. ---- *'Tranquilizer Bullets:' Gun barrels that secrete a tranquilizing agent, causing each shot to reduce the target's speed. *'Hunting Barrels:' Maximum strength gun barrels built to achieve superior muzzle velocity and stopping power. ---- *'Hollow-Jacket Rounds:' Specially-made bullets that expand as soon as they penetrate the target, forcing it backward from the impact. *'Armor-Eater Rounds:' Dense heavy-duty bullets that can cut through even the hardest substances. |-|Brusher's Pike= Fearless Caelondian huntsmen used the business ends of these beauties to probe the capabilities of the flora and fauna lurking beyond the City Walls. *'Reinforced Shaft:' A sturdy length of zulwood that provides superior striking capability, increasing critical hit chance. *'Hollowed Shaft:' A light, pliable length of zulwood perfectly balanced for throwing. ---- *'Hunting Grip:' A rugged grip that allows for more forceful, more accurate strikes. *'Battle Grip:' A contoured grip designed for lunging thrusts and aggressive handling, allowing it to knock opponents back. ---- *'Brusher Bindings:' Durable bonds that fasten together the construction, allowing for even faster striking speeds. *'Ura Bindings:' Aerodynamic bonds that ensnare foes on contact, enhancing thrown attacks. ---- *'Heavy Counterweight:' A custom-forged counterweight built for superior thrusting power and stability. *'Light Counterweight:' A specially-made counterweight that ensures clean, on target throws. ---- *'Barbed Spearhead:' A savage-looking point that can punch straight through heavily armored targets, let alone soft ones. *'Splitter Spearhead:' An intricate point designed to split into two equally powerful pieces when thrown. |-|Army Carbine= The standard issue bolt-action rifle of the Caelondian armed forces, also known as the weapon that conquered the continent. *'Power Tuning:' Elite military modifications designed to improve stopping power, knocking opponents back when a shot lands. *'Speed Tuning:' Tactical modifications designed to enhance handling and mobility. ---- *'Cavalry Barrel:' A heavy alloy barrel offering superior muzzle velocity, ideal for use against sturdy targets. *'Marksman Barrel:' A light yet sturdy barrel built to enhance the user's ability to quickly line up a target. ---- *'Reinforced Chamber:' A state-of-the-art firing chamber capable of launching rounds with tremendous force, increasing the chance for critical hits. *'Insulated Chamber:' An experimental firing chamber designed to disperse excess heat and reduce downtime. ---- *'Combat Scope:' A stabilized aiming system built to help the user pinpoint the target's vital areas. *'Reflex Scope:' A versatile aiming system designed to let the user take aim quickly. ---- *'Boomer Rounds:' A bit of explosive powder in each cartridge, designed to explode on impact to cause collateral damage. *'Razor Rounds:' A large caliber cartridge intended to destroy small targets or punch through large ones, tearing through their armor. |-|Fire Bellows= A simple miscommunication lead to the fiery destruction of Caelondia's oldest forge, but at least it gave birth to this weapon. *'Sustainable Fuel:' A chemical compound that oxidizes faster than usual, for longer lasting flames with less downtime. *'Volatile Fuel:' An unstable compound that burns hotter than normal, creating a wider cone of fire that can impact a larger area. ---- *'Napalm Reservoir:' A dangerous thickening agent that causes flames to stick to their target, continuing to burn. *'Thermite Reservoir:' A powder that can generate extreme heat, for even more destructive flames. ---- *'Cooling Intake:' An exhaust system that lets the device run cooler and burn just as hot, improving fuel efficiency. *'Modified Intake:' A special modification causing the device to generate noxious vapors, which reduce the target's mobility. ---- *'Contoured Grip:' Custom-fitted high-friction handles allow the device to pump flames faster than usual. *'Shielded Grip:' Protective plating and coating shield the user from harm while the device is active. ---- *'Streamlined Furnace:' An improved furnace packs the benefits of its predecessor in reduced form factor, for superior handling. *'Industrial Furnace:' A massive furnace so heavy it cannot be moved while in use, yet offers a significant range advantage. |-|Galleon Mortar= After the Caels decommissioned their largest fleet, their ships' massive broadside mortars found new purpose in the defending of the Walls. *'Burstone Bombs:' A little burstone adds a lot more punch to every shell, enhancing the blast's area of effect. *'Rapid Bombs:' A spin-stabilized extra-insulated munition designed to reduce downtime between successive launches. ---- *'Target System:' A custom targeting mechanism that reaches maximum firing range more quickly. *'Blast System:' A sophisticated mechanism that sets off the explosive charges in each shell at just the right times, giving a chance for critical damage. ---- *'Shrapnel Charges:' An alloy-based compound that erupts in every direction when a shell explodes, for a wider area of effect. *'High-Explosive Charges:' A delicately-balanced compound that causes shells to explode with greater intensity. ---- *'Reactive Tubing:' Custom-crafted tubing delivers a greater explosive impact when fired from a specific range. *'Dampened Tubing:' Insulated materials prevent overheating, unlocking the full destructive potential of each shell and increasing the chance for critical hits. ---- *'Inferno Propellant:' A dangerous mixture that reacts with the shell explosion, leaving behind a field of intense heat. *'Stonewall Propellant:' An experimental mixture designed to protect the user from the explosive impact of a shell detonation. |-|Calamity Cannon= The Mancers not only theorized about the raw forces of the world, they developed blueprints for how to unleash them. *'Supercharged Emitter:' A powered mechanism that unloads the rockets with tremendous force, causing targets to recoil from impact- if they survive. *'Stabilized Emitter:' A heavy duty mechanism that holds the rockets firmly in place before firing, granting more precise control to the end user, and preventing rockets from firing automatically when charged. ---- *'Turbo Generator:' A hyperfast inline generator that produces rockets much more quickly. *'Blast Generator:' A more powerful generator that produces rockets capable of delivering a wider explosive blast. ---- *'Speed Configuration:' A specially-formulated heat dispersion system meant to minimize time between launches. *'Power Configuration:' A custom-tuned heat absorption system set to maximize the explosive potential of each rocket. ---- *'Efficient Fuel Cell:' Each rocket is fitted with a fuel canister that ignites faster than normal for improved launch speeds. *'Incendiary Fuel Cell:' Each rocket is fitted with a fuel cell designed to amplify the explosive radius of the warhead. ---- *'Tracking Processor:' An intricate series of punch cards used to automatically calculate target trajectories. *'Combustion Processor:' A state-of-the-art punch card machine that causes a calculated fuel leak on impact, heaving behind a field of heat. Along with his arsenal of weapons, The Kid also has a variety of tonics to boost himself in combat, with up to ten effects being in place at one time: *'Squirt Cider:' Increases maximum health. *'Hearty Punch:' Allows The Kid one extra chance to get up when defeated, and damages all nearby enemies when defeated. *'Bastion Bourbon:' Allows The Kid to carry two extra health tonics, which are then boosted to give him full health upon drinking. *'Lunkhead Liquor:' Allows The Kid to do 100% more damage when counter-blocking an attack. *'Mender Mead:' Allows The Kid to gain health upon a successful counter. *'Black Rye:' Allows The Kid to carry two extra black tonics *'Whale Ale:' Increases the damage of secret skills by 25% *'Bull Brandy:' Increases damage resistance by 15% *'Stabsinthe:' Allows The Kid to spit out needles when damaged *'Lifewine:' Allows The Kid to survive an attack that should defeat him *'Dreadrum:' Gives The Kid a chance to deal a critical hit when at full health *'Fetching Fizz:' Allows The Kid to draw in stray fragments from further away *'Werewhiskey:' Allows The Kid to deal critical hits when at 33% health *'Falling Malt:' Gives The Kid immunity to fall damage, along with the ability to deal 200% more damage when crashing onto opponents *'Cinderbrick Stout:' Allows The Kid to move faster when blocking *'Graver Gimlet:' Gives a 5% chance for The Kid to become Zealous, making him increase in size and deal 200% more damage to enemies for 3 seconds. *'Leechade:' Allows The Kid to gain health by striking enemies, though Health Tonics become much less effective. *'Doomshine:' Gives The Kid a 10% crit chance, though takes away 10 Max Health *'Cham-Pain:' Gives The Kid 25% extra damage, though takes away a chance for him to get up when defeated. 'Intelligence:' The Kid is extremely skilled in combat and with various weapons, to the point of easily outmatching several Ura soldiers at once and clearing the trials of the old world, some of which are difficult to the point that merely surviving is an achievement on it's own. The Kid is capable of modifying a variety of exotic weapons, doing anything from inserting mythical creatures into the trapper's snare to tinkering with the experimental Mancer weapon, the Calamity Cannon. '''Weaknesses:' His Secret Skills require Black Tonics to use, of which he can only carry 3 or 5 of at any given time. Various spirits come with drawbacks, such as lowering his health or ability to get back up after being defeated. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Kid possesses a large arsenal of Secret Skills, including: |-|Standard Skills= *'Squirt Lure:' A special call that summons a loyal Squirt companion to the rescue. *'Hand Grenade:' A portable explosive that detonates on impact when thrown. *'Trip Mine:' A complex booby trap rigged to blow as soon as any foes draw near. *'Sneaky Decoy:' A decoy kit that draws foe's attention, rendering it's owner nearly invisible and setting up a critical strike. *'Mirror Shield:' A secret technique that automatically counter blocks all oncoming attacks for a short time. *'Trapper Snare:' A sophisticated snaring kit that instantly springs open to immobilize foes in the user's vicinity. |-|Cael Hammer Skills= *'Whirlwind:' A furious spinning strike that can damage multiple foes. *'Stunning Wallop:' A crushing attack that stuns any foe unlucky enough to get in the way. |-|Fang Repeater Skills= *'Bolt Burst:' A spiral of bolts that deals damage in every direction. *'Snooze Dart:' A bolt covered in a heavy sedative, which causes the target to lose consciousness on impact. |-|Breaker's Bow Skills= *'Dancing Shot:' A secret Breaker technique that causes an arrow to bounce from target to target. *'Breaker Volley:' A skill used by the swiftest breakers, delivering arrow after arrow in rapid succession |-|War Machete Skills= *'Graver Slash:' A lightning-fast flurry of strikes that can cut through even the toughest of armor. *'Ghost Blade:' A secret technique that sends out a projection to slice through everything in it's path. |-|Scrap Musket Skills= *'Scrap Salvo:' A relentless series of blasts that overcompensates for the musket's slow rate of fire. *'Final Warning:' A blast sent straight up in the air, causing a flurry of projectiles to rain down on the area. |-|Dueling Pistol Skills= *'Slinger Storm:' A rapid fire frenzy of countless bullets. *'Duel Decider:' A single swift, devastating shot aimed straight for the foe's most vulnerable parts |-|Brusher's Pike Skills= *'Pike Vault:' A dexterous trick with which the wielder leaps into the sky to crash down on unsuspecting foes. *'Brusher Sweep:' A secret polearm technique, which lashes out at all foes in the vicinity, shoving them away |-|Army Carbine Skills= *'Breaching Bullet:' A special bullet that lodges inside the target and explodes shortly thereafter. *'Trigger Blitz:' A fast, decisive shot aimed at the target's vitals. |-|Fire Bellows Skills= *'Ring of Fire:' A technique that causes an expanding wall of flame to sweep through the vicinity. *'Burning Carousel:' A technique causing the user to spin while spouting flames |-|Galleon Mortar Skills= *'Turret Surprise:' A special shell that splits open on impact to reveal a Security Turret, hard wired to defend the user. *'Bomb Barrage:' An experimental technique that overloads the firing tube with several shells that launch simultaneously. |-|Calamity Cannon Skills= *'Mancer Missile:' An experimental ordnance that breaks into a cluster of explosives on impact, spreading destruction. *'Calamity Rockets:' A devastating technique that overcharges the reactor, generating a flurry of rockets. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Bastion Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Bow Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Spear Users Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Healers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sleep Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Video Game Characters